De la difficulté d'aimer Teddy Lupin
by Lily Putienne
Summary: Elle attendait que le calme revienne et ça pouvait être long. Elle le savait par habitude, mais Teddy se calmait toujours à un moment ou à un autre... Il suffisait juste d'attendre.
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de JK Rowling, je me contente de lui emprunter quand je m'ennuie un peu.

Bonne lecture à vous…

_**Prologue**_

Victoire aimait Teddy. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l'avait toujours aimé.

Mais ce n'était pas facile d'aimer Teddy.

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement, assise dans le couloir contre la porte de la salle de bain à attendre en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur son livre. Les coups résonnaient contre les murs et elle relisait la même phrase depuis de longues minutes. Elle attendait que le calme revienne et ça pouvait être long. Elle le savait par habitude, mais Teddy se calmait toujours à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, sale habitude qu'elle avait prise à l'université. Elle fumait quand elle s'ennuyait, quand elle marchait, le matin pour se réveiller… mais surtout quand elle avait besoin d'évacuer la pression et qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Dans les moments où elle devait rester forte.

Le bruit du verrou la fit sursauter. Elle balança son livre sur le sol et ouvrit la porte.

Il lui souriait, et son sourire sonnait faux au milieu des mèches presque noires qui encadraient son visage. Elle ne dit rien. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement quand elle fit couler d'eau brulante le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une par une, elle nettoya les plaies sur ses coudes et ses mains, embrassa ses paumes, l'aida à se lever, le sécha et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'endormit rapidement après avoir avalé une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Victoire s'alluma une autre cigarette et soupira.

Non, vraiment aimer Teddy Lupin ça n'était pas de tout repos…


	2. Chapter 1

Le Terrier était en effervescence.

Molly courrait à petits pas de pièces en pièces afin que Noël soit parfait. Dans le jardin les enfants, Victoires et Teddy en meneurs d'équipes, s'adonnaient à une bataille de boules de neiges.

Victoire ne sentait plus ses doigts mais le désir de gagner la poussait à oublier le froid qui la saisissait. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol. Son visage rencontra la neige et elle se mit à se débattre sauvagement en hurlant. Par Merlin ! On ne s'attaquait pas ainsi à une Weasley ! Elle parvint finalement à se redresser et lança un regard rageur à son agresseur. Teddy, les poings sur les hanches, affichait un sourire triomphant qui disparut bien vite lorsque sa petite amie s'éloigna vers la maison en fulminant. Oui, Victoire était aussi mauvaise perdante en plus d'avoir un orgueil surdimensionné.

Ça veut dire qu'on a gagné Ted' ?

Surement James. On rentre. Hors de ma vue bande de sales gosses ! Et enlevez vos chaussures sinon Mami Molly va vous tuer.

Teddy sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et parti à la recherche de sa blonde préférée.

Elle était dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle se peignait les cheveux en se mordillant les lèvres. C'est toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle savait qu'elle s'était laissée emporter.

Vic' ? Tu boude ?

L'attaque frontale c'est de la triche…

Hum… techniquement l'attaque n'était pas fron…

Peu importe Monsieur Lupin je-sais-tout c'était de la triche !

Il esquissa un sourire avant de la saisir par la taille. Victoire Weasley était d'une insupportable mauvaise foi quand elle s'y mettait. Mais c'était ce caractère indomptable qui avait toujours plu à Teddy. Elle au moins ne restait pas simplement en extase devant ses talents de métamorphomages. Et elle avait une répartie du tonnerre.

Vous me dégoutez…

T'as qu'à regarder ailleurs James Potter…

Mami dit qu'on va manger. Retire ta langue de la bouche de ma cousine vite fait et descendez avant que j'annonce à Bill qu'il va être grand-père !

Le repas était terminé, les cadeaux distribués…

Victoire jouait aux échecs avec Lily en surveillant Teddy du coin de l'œil. Il était assis devant la cheminé, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Sa jambe droite tremblait tandis que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient progressivement. Elle se leva et s'accroupit doucement devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Teddy, tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

Non.

Tu veux ta potion ?

Il hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit une fiole argenté que Teddy avala d'un trait.

Viens t'allonger.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Ron et se coucha à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur bleue électrique. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme avant de retourner dans le salon sous les regards inquiets et compatissants de ses ainés.

Tout va bien ma chérie ?

Oui papa. Merci mais ça va.

Elle regretta immédiatement son ton sec et désagréable. Elle saisit son manteau et son paquet de cigarettes pour se précipiter dehors avant d'hurler.

Oui, aimer Teddy Lupin ce n'était pas simple. Mais le plus insupportable c'était le regard des autres sur lui et sur elle la « courageuse » Victoire.


End file.
